


Between Dream and Reality

by Cosmiko Ling (shiitake)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charles is confused, Dreams, Fan Comics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiitake/pseuds/Cosmiko%20Ling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently, his subconscious keeps bringing him back to this room. Charles never likes to admit to ignorance, but he has no idea what they mean... these stubbornly recurring dreams. (fan comic; black and white; 23 pages)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Dream and Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paper (Aimz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz/gifts).



> Generally, read LEFT TO RIGHT and (sometimes I get things mixed up ><; so) if ever in doubt, UP TO DOWN.
> 
> This was inspired by a prompt by paperstains (Aimz) and originally done for the Secret Mutant Exchange 2012.
> 
> **Paperstains** : thanks for the inspiration! Sorry that I failed as your secret mutant. Your prompt gave me ~ideas~ and I drafted a - on 20/20 hindsight - ridiculously overambitious plot for a one month timeframe. = = (This is a modified -somewhatslicedup,abitrushed,butIhavehopesthatit'sstillcomprehensible..? - version.) Hope you like it!
> 
> Also, thanks so much to **Chrysan** for the last minute beta!
> 
> Btw, guys, in case anyone missed some of these, there were 60+ fanworks in all posted to the Secret Mutant Exchange/Madness collections recently. They only show up on the XMFC page when they are revealed, but in the order they were originally _posted_ (mostly a week before the reveal). So the earlier posted ones are probably sprinkled around some pages back if you have the XMFC page sorted by Date Updated. (At least, that was how I got confused and missed my own gift initially...  >>; ) Easiest way to check them out if you missed them are by the collection archives.
> 
> (It's my first time posting to AO3, so if anything looks screwed up, please let me know, thanks!)
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone!

  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  



End file.
